runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Army of Central RuneScape
Background :We are based on World 16 in Rimmington. Our Training and Recruiting operations run out of Varrock for the most part, since we recently moved from Varrock to Rimmington. We rank in terms of loyalty to the clan, and on our limited Clan Wars missions. We settle any interclan issues with clan wars, but we're not an openly warring clan. Our only occasion to "go to war" was shortly ago. Anyways, the ACR has been around and suffered greatly from two purges of personnel, following spy scares. Currently we have between 30 and 50 members. Our peak is yet to come, however. Our clan perseveres! Rules, Oath, and Organization We follow very simple rules. *No betraying the clan, obviously. *No reporting to any other clans. *The Oath is LAW. Any breach of it is seen as treason and dealt with as such. *All members must act with dignity and respect toward eachother, any breach of etiquette is viewed as a triable crime and is dealt with as such. *All forms of treason are dealt with in makeshift trials, and all forms of proven treason are dealt with with exile. Exile is being on entire clans ignore list, friendship must be overlooked in this instance. *Except in special cases, hosting your own chat is illegal, and is dealt with as treason. *If a mandatory meeting is called, it is mandatory! *As of 1/09 all meetings are held in Rimmington. *We are a very rule-based clan. We have a very basic oath you must follow to be ranked, and a good organizational structure, including four branches. The clan oath is as follows: "Do you swear never to leave this clan for another, or to create your own, and to log onto this clan chat every time you log in, to act appropriately, on pain of exile?" We have a system of structure including four main branches, with Generals at the head of each. The branches are: *Military *Espionage *Recruiting *Training (tied in closely with Military) Military Branch The military branch is formed of players over level 30 combat. If you are between Cb Lvl 25 and 30, you will be referred into Training. You must be over cblvl 30 to enter military in earnest. OACRM (Office of ACR Military) is working on PvP and Safe World uniforms. Espionage The Espionage branch(ACRE) is our most successful, currently. Having been dispatched into our former enemy clan, and discovering their base, turning their members, and not being discovered, they managed to do a trio of jobs excellently. If you are looking for NCO career advancement, this is the branch. You can get to seargent fairly fast in this branch. Recruiting However boring sounding, this branch(RIACR) dispatches clan members to cities and worlds constantly. This branch has single-handedly kept the ACR afloat for almost three years. This branch is among the smaller ones, with small chances for rank advancement. We need recruiters who are willing to spend time trolling RS looking for people willing to join this clan, all over from Varrock to Lumbridge to Edgeville to Falador. They also must know and apply the oath to any new recruits. Training Training Branch(ACRUT) requires high levels willing to spend time helping lower levels to lvl 30 at least. Your compensation is an immediate promotion to seargent. New Branches Any suggestions for new branches are seriously looked over, and if they are found good by the entire general staff, and you've displayed reasonable loyalty to the clan, and have been on for quite awhile, or deemed worthy by the General Staff (heads of branches), you could be promoted to General to head it. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded